Riff and Magenta
by rocky-caru
Summary: Riff and Magenta dance to the Time Warp


Time Warp

It was the night that Frank's creature was to be brought to life. As the Transylvanians were arriving, they started to dance. Of course it was to the Time Warp! Riff Raff and Magenta sang as the Transylvanians jumped in at the chorus and started to dance. As Riff and Magenta started coming down the numerous flights of stairs from the tower to the party room, they sang their lines. "With a bit of a mind flip" "Your into the time slip!". As Magenta sang her line, Riff spinned her round so she was facing him and sang "And nothing, can ever be the same". Magenta put her hands on his shoulders and sang with a sexual tone in her voice "You're spaced out on sensation", then Riff screeched "Like you're under sedation!" After that they laughed and joined foreheads together, staring at each other. Riff slowly tried to kiss her, but instead of the lips he kissed her on the cheek, jumped down the step and shouted "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN". He looked up at Magenta, who stood there in shock as he didn't kiss her. He walked back to her, leaned her towards the ground and kissed her passionately. "We're lucky" she told Riff with a cackle, he smiled back at her and laughed. They held hands down the stairs to join the others in the room. They let go for just a second as Riff knelt down in front of Magenta. "Care for a dance darling?" he smiled as he said it offering his hand to his lover. She grabbed his hand as he led them onto the dance floor. He spinned Magenta across the dance floor, and grabbed hands with each other and locked eyes. "Getting too old for this aren't you Riff?" she laughed, he put his hands on her waist and whispered down her ear "Shut up, or you won't get any tonight". He looked at Magenta and winked. They started to do swing dancing as the night went on.

"It's so dreamy oh fantasy free me!" Magenta and Riff sang and laughed all the way up to the tower. They loved their night, dancing with each other like there was no-one else in the room. "Well.." Magenta said with a sigh, "I would of preferred to dance with you in a freezer" Riff looked at her, they both laughed. "We will again my dear". Magenta grabbed his hand and turned him around, lips centimetres apart from each other, "Am I getting any tonight?" The tone of Magenta's voice can be sexual, but then it can also be too sexual that you can't resist her. Riff picked her up and held her in his arms, "What do you think?" He said, still giving her eye contact, they both laughed as they went to there room. Magenta ran to the bed "Riff pelvic thrust me darling!" She ordered him. He ran to her and kissed her roughly on the lips which then went down to her neck, her most sensitive part. He started to un-button her dress and slid his hands down her body and into the middle part of her legs. She moaned with joy, "Oh Riff" she whispered, she couldn't catch her breath with him. Magenta started to un-dress Riff as quickly as she could. Riff Raff was usually in control when they had sex, but it didn't bother Magenta. He was now, as Magenta told him to do, pelvic thrusting her many times. "Riff" she could barely speak, Riff literally took her breath away. "Faster Riff!" and he did. One more thrust and they both moaned. They lay next to each other, flat out, exhausted. "How I'm still living after the amount of times we've done that, I'll never know" She laughed and looked at him. He smiled back, "Your made of stone dear, and your heart is made of gold" Riff told her. She loved how he complimented on everything about her, it made her feel unique. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating. "Your heart is made of gold too, after everything that's happened with us, you've stood by me no matter what when you could of left" Magenta had a more serious tone to her voice. "People do remarkable things when they're in love Genta" His voice was so calm, it put Magenta at ease. They both sat up in bed and done there Transylvanian greeting, fingers touching followed by the hands, arms, elbows, and then back down again. They then had their final kiss and went to sleep, for tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
